


Шрамы

by sad_raven, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_raven/pseuds/sad_raven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Summary: Кинк на шрамы, авторские хедканоны относительно наличия шрамов на Палпатине. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетнимиАвтор:sad_ravenБета:Efah(фикбук)Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 4





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на шрамы, авторские хедканоны относительно наличия шрамов на Палпатине. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Автор: [sad_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_raven)  
> Бета: [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615))  
> Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020

— Откуда у вас этот шрам, учитель? — заинтересованно спросил Палпатин. Его изящный указательный палец проследил длинный белесый рубец внизу спины Плэгаса и остановился там, где начиналась гладкая кожа.

— Попал под завал, рассекло камнем, — уклончиво ответил Плэгас. Если Палпатин и почувствовал, что это не вся правда, то не подал вида.

— Почему вы не избавились от него? 

Сдвинувшись ниже, Палпатин прижался возбужденным членом к его заднице и, удобно устроившись сверху на Плэгасе, принялся водить ладонями по его спине, оглаживая твердые мышцы. 

— Не вижу в этом смысла, это не единственный шрам на моем теле.

— Знаю, — кивнул Палпатин. Он склонился ниже и коснулся губами кожи на лопатке учителя, там, где был еще один шрам, который оставил он сам. — Почему бы не удалить их все?

— Как это сделал ты?

Прямо от того места, которого касался губами Палпатин, по спине Плэгаса прокатилась волна мурашек, и он поежился, потираясь пахом о постель. Палпатин подготовил и уже долгое время дразнил его, и хотя Плэгасу и нравилась эта игра, он хотел, чтобы Палпатин завершил начатое и трахнул его.

— Вы что-то имеете против? — обманчиво спокойно спросил Палпатин, и Плэгас почувствовал, как длинные ногти вонзаются в его плечи 

— Нет, это не мое дело.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Палпатин.

— Однако я предпочел бы, чтобы ты закончил с разговорами и перестал меня дразнить, — отозвался Плэгас. Он попытался приподнять бедра, чтобы облегчить свое состояние, но Палпатин не позволил ему этого: он притерся к спине учителя всем телом и вжался в него пахом, его член прижался к пояснице Плэгаса, почти там, где был шрам.

— Вы так нетерпеливы, учитель, — слова Палпатина коснулись его уха горячим дыханием, а следом он ощутил и губы. — Так сильно хотите меня, я чувствую это. Не сдерживайтесь, скажите это.

— Я хочу тебя, хочу твой член.

Палпатин ощутимо задрожал, Плэгас почувствовал это там, где они были прижаты друг к другу. Он реагировал так каждый раз, когда Плэгас откровенно говорил ему, чего хочет. И хотя учитель никогда не стыдился собственных желаний, для Палпатина это все еще было в новинку.

Палпатин приподнялся и нащупал лежащую рядом с его бедром смазку. Щедро выдавив ее себе на ладонь, он пару раз провел ей по собственному члену и, приставив головку к растянутой дырке учителя, толкнулся внутрь.

— Да… — удовлетворенно выдохнул Плэгас. 

Палпатин вошел до конца и замер, дав себе время успокоиться. Учитель ерзал под ним, пытаясь двигаться самостоятельно, не желая больше ждать, но Палпатин навалился ему на спину, удерживая, а потом медленно двинулся назад. Он сжал ягодицы Плэгаса в своих ладонях и оттянул, наслаждаясь видом раскрытого на его члене учителя.

— Быстрее.

Палпатин вытащил член почти до конца, а потом резко толкнулся и вжался пахом в задницу Плэгаса.

— Так? — спросил он, размашисто двигая бедрами и трахая учителя быстрыми глубокими толчками. Смазка непристойно хлюпала от каждого движения, Палпатин весь раскраснелся и взмок, но не сбавлял темп. — Вам нравится, когда вас берут грубо?

— Это ты называешь грубо? — усмехнулся Плэгас и приподнял бедра, встречая каждый толчок.

— Вам мало? — Палпатин сморгнул пот с рыжих ресниц. Он знал, что учитель дразнит его и провоцирует, но не мог удержаться, чтобы не принять вызов. — Хотите еще? Попросите меня.

Палпатин нарочито медленно и томно двинулся, удерживая Плэгаса за бедра, не позволяя самому насаживаться на его член.

— Попросите, — прорычал он и сжал зубы на плече учителя, оставляя свою метку. 

— Пожалуйста… — выдохнул Плэгас, и, едва услышав это, Палпатин снова принялся быстро и ритмично трахать его, входя на всю длину.

Плэгас застонал и, просунув руку под себя, обернул ее вокруг своего члена, лаская в такт толчкам. Было неудобно и едва хватало места, но он был уже настолько возбужден, что ему было достаточно и этого.

Палпатин тяжело дышал и дрожал, из последних сил пытаясь сохранить скорость, и когда Плэгас, закусив угол подушки, сжался и кончил, Палпатин последовал за ним. Он едва успел вытащить и кончил учителю на спину, туда, где белел шрам.


End file.
